Second Chances  Reprint
by LouBird92
Summary: What if Castle & Beckett knew each other before made to work with one another? What if they'd been in a relationship that ended badly? What if Kate held a secret close to her heart from the writer? Rated T for now, it may or may not be uped to M. I dunno
1. Prologue

**Hey Everyone. So as most of you will all know, this is a reprint of my story Second Chances. I've changed it in a few places and changed the layout so that it makes a little more sense. I have changed a fair bit of it, so for those who have already started reading it you may want to start again, sorry. I am so much happier with it now. **

**Please let me know what you think, whether it was better than the original or whether you want me to go back to that one. **

**PROLOGUE **

Kate Beckett. One of the NYPD's finest homicide detectives finds herself more at home in the bullpen of the 12th precinct with her team – Detective's Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan.

Kate Beckett had some true horrors in her past; she lived through the murder of her mother - an unsolved case – which turned her father to the bottle – he was a nasty drunk but now thanks to her he was sober. She wasn't a stranger to heart break either, 29 and still single, that was obvious. As a teen, like most, she dated guys. Nothing serious but with each betrayal came heart break and that started the wall to protect her heart.

Guys never stuck around for long anymore because the stress of loving someone who might not come home each night was too much, her long and unpredictable hours weren't the best or because her heart still truly belonged to one man, the man she still kept a life changing secret from.

Richard Castle. The mast of the macabre, Mr. Pg 6 playboy always seemed most comfortable in a crowd of screaming fans, bimbettes and celebutauntes signing posters, books and boobs; only this was all an act. The real Rick Castle, Richard Alexander Rodgers was only known by a few people.

He was a writer, yes. But he was first and foremost a single father – he had been for the most part of 14 years – a loving son – whose mother was currently living with them – but most of all he was just an average guy with a broken heart.

Women loved the idea of sleeping with 'the White Whale' but that's all they ever wanted, they didn't want the extra 'baggage' that came with the real man but wasn't included with the writer. So he too, built a wall to protect both his and his daughters heart.

He was still hoping , secretly, the woman both he and his daughter fell in love with would walk back into their lives.

Neither had seen one another since the break up but Rick did send Kate an advanced copy of each new book, with a personalized message written on the back of the dedication page, just to keep her collection complete. Only the first couple received thank you notes – sent to his publisher – but nothing for the others. The only reason he knew she was still receiving them was because no information was released by strangers for money.


	2. Chapter 1: Long Time No See

**Chapter 1 – Long Time, No See.**

In the late hours of the night, Detective Kate Beckett and her team were called to the murder of a young female social worker, Allison Tisdale. The body was laid out peacefully, covered modestly in rose petals with sunflowers covering her eyes.

Detective Beckett circled around the body, taking in all the fine details, just the little things that others might miss also listening to the facts Esposito and Ryan were telling her.

"He knew her" Beckett gathered, just by looking at the body.

"Even bought her flowers" Lanie Parish, the medical examiner, informed them sarcastically as she walked towards the body with a clipboard. "Who says romance is dead?" the African American woman finished.

Looking towards her best friend and colleague, Beckett whispered "I do, every Saturday night"

"A little lipstick wouldn't hurt" cam Lanie's comment, full of the ME's usual sass. "I'm just saying" Lanie defended herself from the Detectives locing but disapproving look as they both turned towards the body.

"So, what did he give her besides roses?" Kate asked, getting straight back into cop mode.

Lanie moved a couple of the rose petals with tweezers and answered "Two shots to the chest, small caliber."

Beckett looked curiously at the body as she moved around it again, this time stopping by the vic's head. She stopped, raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms and kept circling, this time stopping on the other side of the table.

Looking up at her team she asked "Does this look familiar to anyone?"

Both male detectives looked at her with confuse expressions until they spoke in sync "NO" and Esposito continued cheekily "but I'm not the one for freaking one. Just give me a Jack shot Jill over Bill so I can get my caller and go home"

"Oh, but the freaky ones require more; they reveal more. Look how he left her…" Beckett wasn't just talking to the Detective's any more as Lanie had started listening "… covered modestly. So despite all the effort you won't find any evidence of sexual assault"

Esposito raised his eyebrow in confusion at his boss, mentor and friend "you get all that just from this?"

Beckett looked towards her team an the ME "This, plus I've seen this before"

Ryan was now genuinely confused "You've seen this before? Where?"

Lanie's curiosity was getting the best of her again, looking up from the clipboard holding her preliminary report. A smirk appeared on Beckett's face "Roses on her body, sunflowers on her eyes?"

Beckett was now looking at her boys with either a 'does it ring a bell' or a 'duh' type look but they were still looking completely oblivious. She couldn't believe they didn't recognize it "Don't you guys read?" she asked with a hint of frustration.

**~ CASKETT ~**

Across the city at a book launch party Rick Castle was completely oblivious to the murder of Allison Tisdale. Nobody could believe that Rick had killed his star character, Derrick Storm, in the last book of the Storm series.

Most of his book launch parties consisted of the same things; signing books, giving speeches and the infamous sighing chests (an act he was known for lately).

He flitted around the room most of the night, just to satisfy all. He conversed with fans, his agent Paula and his publisher, who was also his blood sucking ex-wife number 2 Gina.

Right now he was where he wanted to be, standing at the bar talking to his very responsible daughter, who was studying for a school exam at a party, and is irresponsible mother, who was on the prowl yet again.

"Did you tell Gina I was having trouble writing, mother?" asked a slightly frustrated Castle.

"I told her nothing of the sort. I may have said something about you spending you days moping in your underwear"

"Grams" Alexis said disapprovingly, shaking her head and tapping her pen on the bar.

"We had a deal, I let you live with us but you don't talk about my work" Rick partially reprimanded her.

Martha then spotted an unmarried gentleman in the crowd and took off before Rick could scold her, leaving father and daughter together.

"Do you know why I killed off Storm?" he randomly asked his level headed daughter but she shook her head. "Because I knew exactly what was going to happen. It's just like these parties; they've become so predictable. Just once I'd like someone to come up and ask me something new."

Unbeknown to him, Detective Beckett and her boys were approaching from behind.

Beckett knew this was going to be hard. She hadn't seen him since he broke her heart 9 years ago. _'Please don't make a scene, please don't make it a big deal in front of EVERYONE" _were the words running through her mind as she walked up to the writer.

She saw just behind him as well, spotting the young red headed girl he was talking too _"OM=h my god. Is that little Lex? She's grown so much"_ was her next thought.

She stopped just behind him, holding out her badge, "Mr Castle" were the words coming from her mouth, she just hoped they weren't as shaking as what she thought they were.

Castle recognized the voice and he had a feeling he knew who they belonged to, but just in case he was wrong he whipped around, pulling a sharpie from the bar "Where would you like…"

Once the writer saw her face, the pen dropped as well as his jaw. He went from fake to excited to shocked all at once, then he saw the look. The look she used to get in her eyes, a mix of scolding and heat.

"KATE!"


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Reacquainted

**Chapter 2 – Getting Reacquainted **

Rick Castle was standing at the bar watching the time line of his past; his two girls running around Central Park in the autumn leaves, camp outs on his living room floor that turned into steamy make out sessions after they tucked Alexis into her bed, their first, their last and every other amazing night together. The a picture of a devastated Kate appeared telling him she needed space after he told her of Black Pawn's offer to research in England for a year and finally the back of her when she walked out before letting him explain.

"Mr Castle"

"Dad"

Both names were called in complete sync and broke him out of his memory timeline. Apparently, both females had tried getting his attention a few times and were becoming quite frustrated at his lack of response.

~CASKETT~

Kate caught a glimpse of her ex-lovers eyes and almost went weak at the knees. Almost

"Mr Castle"

"Dad"

The both called finally grabbing the writer's attention.

Castle took a step towards her and raised his hand to her elbow but before he could touch her she stepped back shooting him a glare saying 'NOT NOW'.

"Mr Castle. I'm Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD. I need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

"That's new" Alexis said leaning over his shoulder to grab the sharpie out of her father's stunned hand.

"We'll need to take you downtown. I assume your mother is here, like always. And is able to take Alexis home?" The detective asked without realizing the familiarity she was showing towards the family.

By this stages Ryan, Esposito and Alexis were confused. 'How does this cop know who I am? How does she know Grams is here?" Ran through the young girls mind

'How did Richard Castle know Beckett?'

'How did Beckett know the girl and that his mother was here?'

'Why do they seem familiar to one another?'

'Why was a tough as nails Beckett, showing concern for a suspect's daughter? Richard Castle no less' were all the silent questions running through the minds of both tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

Castle just nodded "Sweetie, I'm needed to help these fine officers on a case. Can you go find Grams and let her know she's taking you home before she takes off with another gentleman?" Like her father Alexis nodded and walked away.

~CASKETT~

Rick Castle was sitting in the interrogation room, looking ruggedly handsome, waiting for a detective to com and question him. He really hoped it was Kate.

"Something's different about you" were the first words he spoke when Beckett walked through the door.

The detective sent a glare in the writer's direction as she crossed the room, placed her folder on the table and sat down in front of him "You've been informed of your right's Mr Castle?"

"Really? You're not even going to ask how Alexis and I have been doing?"

"You are awae you're under arrest for murder?" Beckett said raising her eyebrow

"And here I thought you were being rough with the cuffs for old time's sake?" he smugly replied earning himself another death stare. "You look good" he continued.

"You look good too" Kate replied trying so desperately to hider the smile "… for murder" wiping the grin off the writer's face. "Let's have a look here" Kate said looking down at the folder she had walked in with.

"You've got quite a rap sheet for a "best selling" author. Disorderly conduct, resisting arrest"

"Boy's will be boys" Castle cheekily answered. Beckett just looked up and grimiced.

"Say's here you stole a police horse?"

"Borrowed" Castle hit back

"Ah Huh, and you were naked at the time?"

Castle looked up "It was spring"

"Ane everytime the charges were dropped" Beckett was getting irritated at his laid back nature. He wasn't scared of her, like most suspects, because he'd seen her at her most vulnerable.

"Well, what can I say, the Mayor's a fan? But if it makes you feel any better I'd be happy to let you spank me"

"Do you know this girl" Beckett asked playing a photo of Alison Tisdale in front of him…

~CASKETT~

Beckett ran through standard procedure of showing Castle the photo's of both victims and making him aware that they had a copy cat killer, one copying the crimes in his books. It was then Castle realized that Beckett still remembered the little details of his books.

"Looks like I have a fan"

"Yea a really deranged fan"

"Oh, you're not deranged. Good to see you're still reading my books" the writer said with a smile.

"What!" now the detective was confused.

"Come on! Hell hath no fury, angry wickens out for blood, only hard core Castle groupies read that one. And as I recall YOU loved it."

Kate was just getting frustrated and went to stand up until he grabbed her hand.

'You have beautiful eyes. Always have. I miss you, by the way"

"Rick, we can't do this. I can't do this." Kate went to pull her hand away from him with a slight tear in her eye.

"Why not, baby. I miss you. Do you miss me?" The writer's voice was no longer cocky but sweet and emotional.

"No" was all Kate said again trying to walk away. As she went to open the door she felt a pair of hands wrap around her pulling her against a warm body.

"Are you sure" the writer whispered kissing and nibbling her neck.

Kate sighed, melting against him. "Rick" she tried to scold but it came out as more a breathy moan.

"Castle" she tried again until he sucked on her weak spot. He was always good at finding the little spots that turned her into goo.

"Please, not here" she breathed turning around grabbing him. "You have to go. You're being released"

"What if I don't want to go?" he asked grabbing hold of her waist and pulling her forward.

"Too bad" she said rubbing her hand over his groin to distract him.

All he could do was stand and watch her walk away.


	4. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Chapter 3 – The talk**

Beckett walked out of the interrogation room alone, her shirt was a little crinkled, a hickey was forming on her neck and she was little flustered. The boys could see something was different but chose not to say anything, the wanted to live a long life after all.

"Go home Boys. I'll see you both back here in the morning with fresh eyes. Beckett said as she walked past and into the break room.

The boys knew that something was definitely up but just shrugged, grabbed their jackets and left before their boss could change their minds.

When Castle finally emerged through the interrogation room door Beckett was still in the break room, peeking through the blinds, looking slightly flushed and saddened but better than before.

Castle was looking around for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He found her desk, empty, but he knew she was still in the precinct as her work lamp and computer were both still turned on. _'Maybe she's in the bathroom. Maybe she went for a work out in the gym. Maybe she's hiding because she doesn't want to get in shit for shooting me' _were the thoughts running through the writers mind regarding the detective's whereabouts. But the main thought was _'I can't believe Kate, my Katie, became a homicide detective. She finally found a career where she could help people like she wanted'_.

After about 10 minutes of waiting at her desk and looking around he decided she wasn't coming back while he was still there so instead he sat down at her desk, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write her a short letter. The writer didn't pay much attention to what was on her desk so he missed the hand drawn picture hanging from her computer hard drive or the important photo standing in its frame, he was too pre-occupied with the letter and pouring all his feelings into it.

Kate stood in the break room, just watching the writer _'What is he doing?' _she thought.

The letter took a further 10 minutes to write and Kate was relieved to see Rick stand up, place the letter against her computer keyboard and monitor and walk out of the precinct.

Beckett waited until she heard the ding of the elevator until she emerged from the break room. The detective walked towards her desk, switched off her computer, turned the lamp off and grabbed the letter without even opening it. As she moved towards the precinct's exit she poked her head into the Captain's office to let him know what was happening with the case.

"Night Captain. Ryan, Espo and I will be back first thing in the morning with fresh eyes. I don't see us getting anywhere tonight. Castle was a dead end, he clearly isn't our murderer, just a smart arse."

Beckett began to move away but stopped when she heard the captain speak "Hold it, detective. You wanna tell me what's going on between you and Mr. Castle?"

"I don't know what you mean sir? I interrogated him, he didn't do it so I let him go. What gives you the impression that something's going on?" she replied, looking at him confused with a slightly tilted head.

"Nothing major, detective. But you seem to forget I have known you since you were a beat cop; I bought you into the 12th and trained you. I know your tells. Something is up. You know it, I know it and your boys know it too."

The detective couldn't believe that her captain just called her out and all she could do was deny it and attempt to hide the blush rising to her face. "Nothing is different, sir"

The captain nodded "There is or was something between the two of you… You seem a little out of sorts and it only happened after coming out of interrogation…" Beckett went to interrupt but was stopped by the raising of her captain's hand "I won't make you discuss it with me. As long as you can stay impartial to the case I won't take you off it. Just know that I am here if you need to talk or yell to someone, Kate"

"Thank you, sir. It won't be necessary but Thank you" Kate replied to the man that had become a 2nd father to her, nodded and walked away.

~CASKETT~

After walking out of the precinct, Rick hailed a cab and was deep in thought most of the ride back to his loft in SoHo. He didn't even realize they had stopped until the driver cleared his throat. Handing the man a few bill, Castle got out, greeted his doorman and hoped his mother and daughter got home safely.

Walking into his loft the writer could hear that his mother most certainly was home and she had bought someone, other than Alexis, with her. The strange man was sitting at the black grand piano in the corner of the room, playing while Martha sang along to the show tune.

Closing the door and walking down the hallway with a fake smile plastered on his face he heard "I'm just a gal that can't say no. I'm in a terrible fix. I always say come on, let's go. Just when I order…." Dancing, if you could call it that, she turned around and saw him.

"Hey Kiddo.. I'm just showing Burt here how we did it at the palace" Martha called. Clearly she was way past tipsy.

"Does he know it's your theme song?"

"Ahaha.. oooo" Punching the air lightly at her son she turned back to Burt.

"Ready to bring it home ducky?" he called from behind the piano and they both clicked themselves continuing the song.

Deciding it was his time to leave, Castle when in search for his daughter, who was sitting at the kitchen bench wearing her pyjamas with cotton balls in her ears studying.

Pulling one out, he surprises her "You're missing the late show" as he then walked around to look in the fridge.

"I saw it on previews" Alexis replied whipping her head around to follow her dad's movements.

Opening the fridge and grabbing out a can of whipped cream "Looks like we've got a new lead"

"His names Burt, he's magic" came Alexis' sarcastic reply.

"Let's hope he disappears by morning" sitting down and raising the whipped cream can to squirt some in his mouth he asks his daughter "so how come your up after midnight, it's a school night. Don't you turn into a pumpkin or something?" Waiting for a reply he continues to squirt a little cream onto his tongue.

"Not when your dad's been escorted away by cops; How was the slammer, anyone make you their bitch?"

He was a little surprised at her statement and just looked towards his daughter, he then held the can of sugary goodness above her head "Baby Bird" he asked.

"Already Brushed"

"Your Loss" he said squirting more into his own mouth.

Once he got up to put the cream can away the young red head hesitantly got his attention "Hey Dad?"

"Yes pumpkin?"

"The female detective, what was her name, Be… Becks… Becky?" she stumbled trying to her the name right "Beckett, uhhh Kate. Why did it seem like she knew me? I feel like I'm supposed to remember her, she obviously remembers me but how? Why?"

Rick was a little taken aback by her question "You really don't know who she is?"

"Why would I be asking if I did? Please tell me Dad, I want to know what I meant to her and she to me"

"Uhhh, well you were 2 turning 3 when I started dating her in March of 98. But I didn't introduce her to you as my girlfriend until a week before your birthday. We met her in Central Park in June the year before, she was modeling back then but wasn't very happy. She wanted to do something to help people and was going to study law, the same as her mom. Before we started dating she eventually became like a big sister but she fell in love with you from the moment she met you. Once we told you we were more than friends and that Kate was going to sleep over some nights and be around more you were so excited, it surprised me how well you two got along, one because you were so shy and two because she was so young. She turned 18 on the 8th of march 98 and I asked her on a date the next weekend"

Rick was started to get all fidgety, Alexis knew he was going to start getting emotional soon, that was his tell "You loved it when Kate stayed, we built forts out of sheets and pillows and camped out in the lounge room. She tucked you in at night and read you stories. I remember there was one night that she came out from tucking you in, crying. She told me they were happy tears because as you were falling asleep you said 'good night mommy'"

Alexis smiled, knowing that it would hurt even more to discuss why they broke up she decided not to ask just yet. Instead the young girl stood up and closed her text books. "Bed time I think, Dad" she stated following it with a yawn.

"I think you're right" came his reply as he started walking towards the study.

"Are you in trouble dad?" she asked chasing him down the hallway

"Despite my best efforts, no. They want my help on a case" Castle replied jumping throught the door to the study making his daughter smile.

"A case?" Alexis asked in disbelief

"Someone has been killing people like I do in my books. There have been two so far but it makes no sense. The killer has clearly chosen my lesser works 'Hell Hath no Fury' and 'Flowers for your Grave'. Why would a psychotic fan choose those?"

"Maybe because he's psychotic" Alexis answered with a 'duh' look on her face shaking her head. "Come on Sherlock, it's bedtime. You can figure it out in the morning"

**Hi guys. I hope you have been enjoying the re-write of this story. For the readers that did read my last version you will notice some changes. I got to a point where I got stuck and really didn't know where I was going with it so I just had to re-write if you wanted it continued. **

**Please let me know what you think, if you think this one is better or the last one was….**

**I'm almost up to the same stage as a I was with the last one. I have combined chapters together to make them longer and simply to get the basics (the stuff you know from the show) quickly out of the way – I'm not very good at writing cases etc so I will skip over them.**

**Again, please review I would love to know what you think **


End file.
